


Hate Sex Is The Best Sex

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Enemies to Lovers, Karaoke, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: It was the same thing every Friday night. They were both regulars at the bar, singing karaoke. Occasionally a scout for a record company came in to listen. Everyone was dreaming of their big break. The two most popular singers were Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak.They were vicious rivals. Dean was a smart ass, always doing anything he could think of to annoy Cas. And Cas was a grouch, perpetually grumpy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632754
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	Hate Sex Is The Best Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 1000 Followers celebration. This one is for stay-inside-the-salt-line.  
> hugs for my beta, katelyndeveraux.

Cas sat, glowering at his beer. Dean’s voice filled the room. He was singing  _ Wrecking Ball. _

Charlie touched his hand. “Cas, lighten up, you’re about to break that glass.”

Cas looked at her with a frown. “I just hate him so much.”

Charlie sighed. “I  _ know _ , Cas, I know.”

Dean finished his song to rousing applause. The emcee walked to the mic. “That’s it! Show him some love.”

When the applause died down, he said, “Next up is one of your favorites, Cas Novak!” 

Cas stood up, walking to the stage. When Dean passed him, he winked. “Try to top that, sweetheart.”

Cas wanted to punch him.

Cas continued onto the stage. He nodded at the guy running the karaoke machine. He began to sing  _ Tupelo Honey _ . 

It was the same thing every Friday night. They were both regulars at the bar, singing karaoke. Occasionally a scout for a record company came in to listen. Everyone was dreaming of their big break. The two most popular singers were Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. 

They were vicious rivals. Dean was a smart ass, always doing anything he could think of to annoy Cas. And Cas was a grouch, perpetually grumpy.

And that, of course, just spurred Dean on. 

When Cas got strep throat and had to stay home (which Cas was sure that Dean had given him somehow), Dean did a mini roast about him. Someone filmed it on their phone and uploaded it online.

“How about that Cas Novak, huh? He always acts like someone pissed in his cheerios. But the truth is, he is banned from even buying cheerios because it has cheer in the name.”

Cas slammed the lid of his laptop down. “I’ll kill him.”

Charlie sighed. “No, you won’t. The two of you just need to fuck it out.”

“I wouldn’t fuck him if he was the last man on earth! If the choice was between Dean Winchester and a goat, I’d take the goat!:”

Charlie chuckled. “You just keep telling yourself that.”

Cas ordered her to leave.

When Cas was finally well enough to go back to the club, he looked around for Dean.

Dean was standing in the hall leading to the bathrooms. Cas stormed up to him, shoving him against the wall and putting his forearm against Dean’s chest to hold him there.

Dean struggled. “Get off me, motherfucker!”

Cas growled in his face. “You’re lucky I’m not kicking your ass!”

Dean snorted. “Like you could.”

Cas pressed harder. “Oh I can, don’t try me.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ shirt in his fists. They stared at each other.

Dean struggled just a bit more. Cas held him firm.

Then they were kissing. Neither of them knew who started it, but they were exchanging open-mouthed kisses, running their tongues over one another, nipping at each other’s bottom lips. Cas moved his forearm from Dean’s chest in order to grab his waist. Dean kept his fists in Cas’ shirt. 

Then Dean pushed off the wall, dragging Cas towards the bathroom by his shirt. Cas stumbled after him. Dean shoved the door open. A man was washing his hands. Both Dean and Cas yelled at the same time, “Get out!” The guy fled, and Cas locked the door behind him. 

It was all hot kisses and hands running everywhere. Then Cas pulled away.

“Fuck! Do you have any lube and a condom?”

Dean looked stricken. “Of course I don’t. Do I look like a whore to you?”

Cas mumbled, “You probably don’t want me to answer that.”

Dean looked around the bathroom. Of course the condom machine was broken. 

Dean grabbed Cas by the shirt and started to drag him towards the door.

“Where are we going?”

Dean looked at him. “I live five minutes from here. We’re going to my place, and I’m going to fuck that smirk off your face.”

Cas snorted. “I doubt you have the balls for that.”

Dean growled, “Oh I got the balls, baby. Just shut up.”

Cas let Dean drag him out the back door and to his car. He shoved Cas against the fender and kissed him again, then opened the door and shoved Cas inside. Cas landed on the seat with an  _ ‘oof’. _

Dean drove like a maniac. Cas held on to the door handle, wishing he’d put on his seat belt. Luckily, Dean wasn’t kidding about living close.

They jumped out of the car, running for the door. Dean quickly unlocked it and they were inside. Dean started kissing Cas again, while he simultaneously drug him to the bedroom. Clothes flew off. 

Dean shoved Cas on the bed, crawling over him. When they kissed, Cas bit his lip hard enough to draw a little blood. Dean growled and bit Cas’ shoulder, leaving behind a bruise.

Eventually, after more biting and touching, Dean sat back to roll on a condom and lube up. Cas laid there, looking up at him with pure hatred.

“Get on with it, will you? Or are you even capable of getting a condom on that thing?”   
Dean shoved into Cas as hard as he could. Cas grunted but took it.

Dean leaned over Cas. “I hate you so much.”

Cas grunted out, “I hate you more.”

Then it was on. Dean fucked into Cas hard, Cas met every thrust. They swore at each other.

“Motherfucker, is that all you got?”   
“Asshole, I’ll make you walk funny for a week!”

“You and who else?”

“Fuck you!”

“You already are, or don’t you even realize it?”

It was glorious. They both came harder than they ever had in their lives. Dean rolled off Cas, breathing hard. He ditched the condom. Cas grabbed someone’s shirt and wiped himself off.

“Was that my shirt?”

Cas chuckled. “I have no idea.”

They slept.

When Cas checked his phone in the morning, there were several missed calls from Charlie, and five text messages. He called her.

“Cas! Oh my god, I’ve been so worried! When you and Dean disappeared from the club, I was afraid you were dead, or in jail.”

Cas laughed. “No, Charlie, I’m very much alive.”

Just then Dean stuck his head in the bedroom. “How do you take your coffee, sunshine?”

Charlie gasped. “Is that…  _ Dean’s _ voice?”

“Black is fine, thanks, babe. I’m gonna have to call you back, Charlie.” He hung up to the sound of Charlie squealing.

Not many people were that surprised when they walked into the club the next weekend holding hands. Some money was exchanged when a few people won or lost bets about this very thing happening.

But everyone was shocked when they took the stage together and sang Elton John’s  _ Don’t Go Breaking My Heart _ together. No one saw that coming.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't know the song Don't Go Breaking My Heart, here is a link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0qW9P-uYfM


End file.
